


La couverture

by Apictureinmymind



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Je ne sais pas ce que je fais je vous l'avoue, M/M, One Shot, cops!au, en fait j'aime beaucoup de AUs, le m&m's cops AU que personne n'a demandé, parce que j'aime les cops au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apictureinmymind/pseuds/Apictureinmymind
Summary: Emmanuel se rend sous couverture dans une boîte de nuit gay malgré les tentatives de Manuel pour l'en empêcher. Cette opération sous couverture réserve son lot de surprises au capitaine Valls.





	La couverture

**Author's Note:**

> Bon le résumé est pas tip top, en gros c'est un cops AU, il y a un passage "flic sous couverture" bien cliché comme je les aime, entre autres choses ^^, et sans homophobie parce que fuck it, c'est de la fiction, c'est rainbows and butterflies (je dois être fatiguée, excusez mes divagations). 
> 
> J'espère que vous donnerez une chance à cette fic malgré la médiocrité de cette présentation xD

« Tu n’iras pas, un point c’est tout !

― Mais je...

― Ne discute pas, Macron, je ne changerai pas d’avis. »

Manuel savait qu’il touchait un point sensible en appelant leur dernière recrue par son nom de famille, alors qu’il avait lui-même insisté pour qu’elle cesse de l’appeler « capitaine Valls ». Cette technique n’était pas très fair-play, mais elle fit son petit effet.

« Très bien, capitaine. »

A première vue, la réponse d’Emmanuel était des plus respectueuses, elle semblait montrer qu’il acceptait les ordres de son supérieur hiérarchique et s’en remettait à son jugement, mais le supérieur en question n’était pas dupe. Il voyait parfaitement sa mâchoire serrée et les éclairs que ses yeux lui lançaient. Peu importait, sa décision était prise, et rien que Macron pût dire ne la lui ferait reconsidérer. C’était pour son bien. Les opérations sous couverture étaient dangereuses, et le petit nouveau ne disposait pas de l’expérience nécessaire pour en entreprendre une avec une prise de risques minime. Il était absolument hors de question que Manuel l’envoyât au casse-pipe, malgré son désir manifeste d’être aux avant-postes dans cette mission. Le capitaine prendrait donc la place tant convoitée par son lieutenant pendant que ce dernier resterait en planque avec le reste de l’équipe, à proximité de la boîte de nuit gay où la couverture aurait lieu.

Emmanuel avait quitté le bureau en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, bien que son patron lui eût expressément demandé de la fermer. Manuel, puisqu’il avait parlé intelligiblement, était persuadé que son subordonné avait volontairement ignoré sa requête, prétendant ne pas l’avoir entendue.

Il plaça le pouce et l’index de sa main droite sur ses paupières closes et y exerça une brève pression, tentant de contenir son énervement. Il avait beaucoup de mal à gérer Emmanuel depuis son arrivée il y avait de cela quelques mois et il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer de façon rationnelle. Le jeune lieutenant était sérieux, consciencieux et il fournissait un travail plus que satisfaisant. Il n’avait pas encore fait d’erreur majeure, il s’entendait bien avec les autres membres de l’équipe et Manuel était certain que ses seules lacunes disparaîtraient avec l’expérience. Il ne comprenait donc absolument pas ce qu’il lui reprochait. Il fallait croire qu’Emmanuel avait simplement un don pour l’irriter. A cela s’ajoutait un besoin impérieux de veiller sur le jeune homme. Son instinct protecteur concernait tous ses hommes, évidemment, mais cette propension à protéger était poussée à l’excès lorsqu’il était question de son nouveau collègue, ce qui laissait Manuel pour le moins perplexe. En bref, il ne comprenait pas Emmanuel, ou plutôt ce que ce dernier lui faisait ressentir.

*

Dans l’après-midi, le poste reçut un appel pour un cambriolage. Manuel se rendit sur les lieux du crime avec Myriam et Najat, deux de ses lieutenants. Un couple rentrant de vacances avait retrouvé son superbe appartement dépouillé de tous les objets de valeur qu’il contenait. La serrure de la porte d’entrée avait été crochetée, rien n’avait été cassé, ni même dérangé, il n’y avait pas d’empreinte : les cambrioleurs avaient fait le travail proprement. Ils prirent la déposition des deux propriétaires infortunés et repartirent au poste. Sans aucune preuve ni indice, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. La frustration fut donc le sentiment premier de Manuel sur toute la route du retour. Cependant, cette petite expédition ne fut pas d’une inutilité totale, puisqu’elle lui permit d’apprendre que le commissaire Hollande souhaitait le voir le plus tôt possible. Quand il demanda à Myriam, qui venait de lui donner l’information, s’il avait dit pourquoi, elle répondit :

« Il veut avoir, et je cite, une petite discussion avec toi », ce qui n’augurait rien de bon pour le capitaine.

Il se rendit donc au bureau de son supérieur dès qu’il fut de retour au commissariat, désirant éviter d’aggraver la situation en le faisant attendre, quoi qu’il pût lui vouloir.

« Vous vouliez me voir, commissaire ? » Demanda-t-il, ayant passé la tête par l’entrebâillement de la porte.

« Oui, oui. Entrez Valls. »

Hollande l’invita ensuite à s’assoir, mais Manuel préféra rester debout.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J’ai entendu dire que vous refusiez de laisser Macron bosser sous couverture dans cette affaire de disparitions en série. »

Alors c’était donc ça, Emmanuel l’avait balancé sans scrupule à son supérieur... Malgré sa colère, Manuel resta calme, ne laissant rien transparaître.

« Eh bien, comme vous le savez nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que ces disparitions sont en réalité des enlèvements, voire probablement des meurtres, et je ne peux décemment pas laisser un bleu prendre le risque de se faire enlever par un psychopathe. »

Hollande arqua un sourcil.

« En revanche, ça ne vous gêne pas de le faire ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse, et je suis le mieux placé pour le faire, puisque j’ai plus d’expérience. »

Hollande le regarda quelques secondes en silence, le mettant un tantinet mal-à-l’aise. Que lui voulait-il, à la fin ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s’immiscer dans les affaires de Manuel de la sorte. Il lui laissait habituellement carte blanche dans l’administration de son équipe et la gestion de leurs enquêtes, lui accordant toute sa confiance, et voilà qu’il remettait ses choix en question.

« Vous savez très bien que Macron ferait un meilleur appas. Vous travaillez sur l’enquête depuis un bon moment, je ne vous apprends rien en disant qu’il est dans la même tranche d’âge que les victimes, ce qui n’est pas votre cas. »

Manuel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il commençait à se sentir acculé, sachant pertinemment que Hollande venait de marquer un point et qu’il n’avait aucun argument valable pour le contrer. Il fit tout de même une tentative, n’étant pas du genre qui se laisse abattre si facilement.

« Ça n’a pas grande importance, si le kidnappeur ne s’intéresse pas à moi, je n’aurais qu’à surveiller le club et attendre qu’il choisisse une autre victime, puis je les suivrai... »

Hollande soupira, ce qui était certainement un mauvais présage.

« Manuel, soyez raisonnable. Vous mettez sciemment en péril l’opération en n’en faisant qu’à votre tête. Laissez Macron faire ses preuves, il a tout autant que vous le droit et le devoir de prendre des risques pour le bien de cette enquête. Je vous fais confiance, à vous et au reste de l’équipe, pour qu’il ne lui arrive rien. »

Manuel ignora son envie presque viscérale de protester : il savait reconnaître un ordre quand il en entendait un. Il avait perdu la bataille.

« Comme vous voudrez », accepta-t-il à contrecœur avant de quitter le bureau du commissaire.

Au lieu de regagner le sien, il fit un détour par l’espace de travail de son équipe dans l’espoir d’y trouver Emmanuel.

Il était assis à son bureau, en face de Montebourg, et remplissait apparemment un procès-verbal. Manuel, ne se préoccupant aucunement de la présence de l’autre lieutenant, passa sa rage sur Macron, qui le regarda avec autant de surprise que de crainte lorsqu’il lui reprocha d’avoir parlé à Hollande derrière son dos.

« Mais... Manuel, je n’ai rien dit. Je te le jure.

― Mais bien sûr, je ne vois pas qui... »

Manuel n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par Arnaud :

« Il dit la vérité. C’est moi qui ai prévenu Hollande. »

Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes face à cette nouvelle, avant de demander à parler en privé à Arnaud. Emmanuel quitta la pièce avec précipitation, visiblement soulagé de pouvoir échapper aussi facilement à la colère de son capitaine.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? » Questionna-t-il sans élever la voix.

Montebourg et lui avaient connu leur lot de désaccords et de disputes mémorables par le passé, et ce n’était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Tout le monde était à cran à cause de cette sordide histoire d’enlèvements sur laquelle ils trimaient sans relâche sans en retirer la moindre piste. Ce n’était définitivement pas le moment pour eux de se chamailler, bien que l’envie ne manquât pas.

« J’ai fait ce qu’il fallait pour que tu arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule, et je n’ai pas l’intention de m’excuser pour ça. »

Manuel se passa une main sur le visage, sentant la migraine monter. Il avait l’impression que ses collègues s’étaient concertés pour lui rendre la vie dure aujourd’hui. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, exaspéré. Il croisa Macron dans le couloir, où celui-ci attendait depuis qu’il s’était fait viré de son propre bureau sans cérémonie, et il l’ignora. Il n’était vraiment pas en état de lui adresser la parole. Il ne désirait qu’une chose : s’enfermer dans son bureau et s’occuper machinalement de la paperasse qui s’était accumulée ces derniers jours jusqu’à ce qu’il fût l’heure de quitter le poste. Il aurait tout le temps de faire face à ses problèmes le lendemain.

*

Le week-end approchait à grands pas, et Manuel ne pouvait donc repousser plus longtemps la séance d’organisation de l’opération sous couverture, puisque les trois victimes du kidnappeur mystère avait disparu en moins d’un mois, toutes un samedi. Tout portait à croire que le responsable frapperait de nouveau cette semaine.

Il détestait avoir à engager son équipe dans une opération aussi incertaine, mais il n’avait plus d’autre choix. Depuis qu’ils avaient rapproché les disparitions des trois hommes, qui faisaient auparavant l’objet de trois enquêtes séparées, après avoir compris qu’ils étaient tous clients de la même boîte de nuit et avaient disparu dans des circonstances assez similaires, ils n’avaient quasiment pas progressé d’un iota. Il fallait dire qu’ils étaient obligés d’enquêter discrètement pour ne pas provoquer la panique des clients de la boîte et alerter le coupable, qui aurait vite fait de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Tout ce qu’ils avaient pu faire était interroger les proches des victimes, regarder les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité des nuits des disparitions et rester en planque devant la boîte de nuit pendant des heures pour surveiller les allées et venues, en vain. Ils avaient seulement trouvé la voiture d’une des victimes devant la boîte, ce qui avait le mérite de prouver qu’il s’agissait du lieu de sa disparition, et remarqué que six véhicules étaient garés devant la discothèque lors des disparitions. Quatre de ces véhicules appartenaient au personnel, les propriétaires des deux autres n’avaient en revanche pas pu être identifiés, puisque les plaques n’étaient pas lisibles. Cette piste ne menait pas à grand-chose, notamment parce qu’il pouvait s’agir d’une simple coïncidence. Les véhicules pouvaient très bien appartenir à des habitués, et le tueur pouvait s’être garé plus loin, hors du champ des caméras de surveillance, ou même ne pas avoir son propre véhicule, ce qui était moins plausible, mais pas impossible. Il y avait trop de zones d’ombre pour être certain de quoi que ce fût dans cette affaire.

La dernière disparition remontait à presque une semaine, et les deux précédentes à deux et trois semaines respectivement. S’il s’agissait bien d’enlèvements, ce qui était l’explication la plus plausible compte tenu des enquêtes menées auprès des familles et des amis des disparus et du fait que les victimes avaient disparu à exactement une semaine d’intervalle les unes des autres, très probablement au même endroit, Manuel et ses hommes ne retrouveraient certainement que des cadavres, s’ils finissaient enfin par trouver quelque chose. Il avait perdu tout espoir d’une fin heureuse.

Inutile donc d’expliquer ses réticences à l’idée d’envoyer Emmanuel, le plus jeune membre de son équipe, le novice, dans la gueule d’un loup dont ils ne savaient absolument rien. A ce niveau de l’enquête, l’incertitude était telle que celui qu’ils recherchaient tenait plus de la bête du Gévaudan que du loup.

Toute l’équipe se retrouva dans son espace de travail, devant le tableau blanc habituellement utilisé pour planifier les diverses opérations. Manuel se tenait juste devant, un feutre à la main, attendant que tout le monde fût installé. Il commença ensuite son explication, écouté attentivement par ses lieutenants, comme toujours.

« Alors, on va mettre deux voitures devant la sortie principale du club et une voiture dans plusieurs des rues aux alentours. On placera aussi trois motos à des endroits stratégiques pour être sûrs de ne pas perdre le suspect si jamais on le trouve. Myriam et moi, on sera à l’intérieur avec Emmanuel pour l’aider et s’assurer qu’il va bien. Si jamais le suspect éventuel tente quelque chose avant de quitter la boîte, on laisse tomber la filature et on l’arrête immédiatement. Des questions ? »

Il avait noté les principales étapes sur le tableau et dessiner des croix sur le plan aux endroits où seraient placés les véhicules. Tout était clair.

« Emmanuel, tu es sûr d’être prêt à faire ça ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Absolument certain.

― D’accord... comme tu t’en doutes, le suspect ne sera probablement pas facile à trouver, et on n’est même pas sûrs qu’il se pointera, même si c’est plus que probable. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour l’attirer : jean moulant, chemise à moitié déboutonnée, débrouille-toi comme tu veux. Drague dès que tu peux. On t’aidera à repérer les personnes suspectes. »

Les trois victimes étaient très séduisantes et célibataires d’après leurs proches, il était peu probable que ce fût un hasard.

Au moins, Emmanuel n’était pas en reste au niveau du physique, ce qui était une bonne chose pour leur mission, mais ne rassurait en rien Manuel, bien au contraire. Il était si inquiet qu’il ne remarqua même pas l’incongruité des réflexions qu’il était en train de se faire. Depuis quand prêtait-il la moindre attention à l’apparence de ses collègues ?

« Bon, je vais aller demander des renforts pour la filature. Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous bien cette nuit, je veux que tout le monde soit en forme demain soir, on ne peut se permettre aucune erreur. »

Les lieutenants manifestèrent leur assentiment avant de progressivement quitter la salle. Manuel attendit que tout le monde fût parti avant de régler les derniers détails, puis il rentra chez lui. Il n’écouta pas son propre conseil, mais ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé : rien n’y faisait, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, beaucoup trop inquiet pour espérer dormir.

Il fut plus nerveux qu’à l’accoutumée le jour suivant, à cause du manque de sommeil et de ce que la soirée réservait. Il évita autant que possible d’entrer en contact avec ses hommes, sentant qu’il n’était pas aussi émotionnellement stable qu’il l’aurait voulu pour affronter cette journée.

Le soir venu, lorsque Macron sortit des toilettes du poste après s’être changé pour la couverture, Manuel eut un moment d’absence, comme si un court-circuit était survenu dans son cerveau.

« Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça le fait ? »

Emmanuel portait un pantalon noir plutôt moulant, une chemise bleu marine ajustée qu’il n’avait boutonnée qu’au deux tiers et dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu’aux coudes, exposant une montre noire sur son poignet gauche et un bracelet en cuir sur le droit. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés qu’à leur habitude et donnaient envie d’y toucher. En dernier lieu, Manuel, en prenant une profonde inspiration, remarqua qu’Emmanuel avait mis du parfum.

Il détaillait son collègue en silence depuis trop longtemps, c’était le moment de lui répondre. Il s’éclaircit la gorge, craignant que sa voix ne lui fît défaut :

« Ça fera l’affaire. »

Ça faisait plus que l’affaire : il était parfait, mais son capitaine n’avait pas l’intention de l’admettre.

Emmanuel se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant davantage, comme s’il avait besoin de ça. Il menaçait sérieusement de faire perdre sa raison à Manuel.

Tous les lieutenants assignés à la surveillance et à la filature étaient déjà sur place, aux emplacements déterminés la veille. Il ne manquait plus qu’Emmanuel, Myriam et Manuel. Les trois agents arrivèrent sur les lieux environ une demi-heure plus tard et entrèrent tous les trois en même temps. Emmanuel se sépara aussitôt de ses deux collègues, qui s’installèrent à une table d’où ils pourraient garder un œil sur le déroulement des opérations.

Ils observaient leur environnement, tentant de repérer la moindre attitude suspecte. Emmanuel, qui avait directement rejoint la piste de dance à leur arrivée, ne tarda pas à se faire accoster. L’homme qui l’avait rejoint avait l’air d’être un dragueur lambda, mais si tous les psychopathes et autres individus dangereux avaient le physique de l’emploi, le travail de la police serait beaucoup moins compliqué.

Manuel regardait le plus attentivement possible la scène qui se déroulait, en dépit du faible éclairage et des nombreux danseurs qui se trouvaient autour de Macron et de leur nouvelle cible. Le plan semblait se déroulait à merveille, puisque les deux hommes dansaient à présent ensemble, le suspect parlant à l’oreille d’Emmanuel.

Le capitaine serra brièvement les poings, outrageusement énervé par ce dont il était témoin sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Ça va Manuel ? » Lui demanda Myriam, devant hausser la voix pour se faire entre à travers la musique.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, ne se sentant pas d’humeur à répondre verbalement. Il vit Myriam froncer les sourcils, loin d’être convaincue, mais il l’ignora.

Au bout de quelques minutes, leur cible se déplaça, entraînant Emmanuel par la main.

« Je les suis, reste ici et envoie-moi un message si t’as du nouveau. »

Manuel quitta la table et se mit à leur poursuite. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer brièvement dans sa poche de jean : il venait de recevoir un SMS, qu’il lut tout en gardant un œil sur son agent.

Le message avait été envoyé par Najat et l’informait que la camionnette blanche, un des deux véhicules de provenance incertaine présents sur les lieux lors des trois disparitions, venait de se garer sur le parking de la boîte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut un deuxième message contenant une photographie du conducteur de la camionnette. L’obscurité et la qualité plutôt médiocre de l’appareil photo du téléphone de Najat rendaient la personne difficile à distinguer clairement, mais on pouvait au moins déterminer qu’il s’agissait d’un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, aux cheveux mi-longs et ondulés.

Manuel transféra le message à Emmanuel et se précipita pour le rejoindre, réalisant que le nouvel arrivant était une cible bien plus intéressante pour lui que celui qui tentait de le séduire depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

Il entra dans les toilettes environ dix secondes après eux, et Emmanuel avait apparemment reçu le message et tentait de se débarrasser du premier suspect.

« Je suis désolé, il faut que j’y aille. » Dit-il, téléphone à la main.

L’autre, refusant d’être ainsi écarté, lui demanda pourquoi, de manière assez insistante.

Manuel arriva alors à leur hauteur, et Emmanuel ne se fit pas prier pour se servir de lui. Il l’attira à lui et l’embrassa sur la bouche. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela suffit amplement à augmenter le rythme cardiaque de Manuel, à tel point que c’en était alarmant.

« Parce que mon petit-ami vient d’arriver. »

« Et ça ne dérange pas ton petit-ami que tu te laisses draguer en boîte ? » Répliqua l’autre, apparemment en colère de s’être fait court-circuiter.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. » Répondit Manuel entre ses dents, sur un ton menaçant, se sentant aussi jaloux que s’il était réellement en couple avec Emmanuel. C’était certainement la couverture qui lui montait à la tête... il n’y avait pas d’autre explication.

Le premier suspect partit la queue entre les jambes et Manuel envoya un SMS demandant à Myriam de continuer à le surveiller, juste au cas où. Il reçut une réponse quelques secondes plus tard :

« Ça roule, le deuxième suspect est au bar, il vient de commander une bière, maniez-vous ».

Il fit un bref topo à Emmanuel sans faire de remarque sur ce qui venait de se passer, ils n’avaient pas le temps de discutailler et, de toute façon, il n’aurait pas su quoi dire. Ensuite, il le laissa quitter les toilettes le premier et sortit moins d’une minute plus tard, rejoignant Myriam au plus vite.

Quand il se rassit, il remarqua que Macron avait déjà approché le suspect, qui lui paya une bière. Il était indéniablement doué. La cible se pencha pour parler à son oreille et, pendant qu’il était distrait par ce qu’elle lui disait, Manuel la vit verser quelque chose dans sa bouteille.

Révolté, il se leva, mais Myriam l’empêcha d’aller plus loin en le retenant par le bras.

« Manuel, arrête, tu vas faire foirer l’opération. Il ne lui arrivera rien, on est là. »

Il obéit à contrecœur, son anxiété atteignant des sommets. S’ils perdaient Emmanuel de vue une seule seconde, il n’aurait plus aucun moyen de se défendre. Certes, ils avaient le numéro de plaque du suspect et une idée de son apparence qui s’était un peu précisée maintenant qu’ils étaient non loin de lui, mais cela n’allégeait en rien l’inquiétude de Manuel.

Le suspect se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie en compagnie d’Emmanuel, qui semblait déjà ressentir les effets de la drogue, à en croire sa démarche lente et maladroite.

La colère qui cohabitait avec l’anxiété de Manuel menaçait d’exploser, mais il garda son sang-froid. Il en allait de la sécurité d’un de ses agents, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus dans un moment aussi critique.

Myriam avait déjà envoyé un message groupé pour prévenir les autres du départ du suspect afin qu’ils se tinssent prêts.

Lorsqu’elle et Manuel arrivèrent à leur voiture, la camionnette blanche et trois des véhicules destinés à la filature, deux voitures et une moto, étaient déjà en route.

Myriam prit le volant et Manuel utilisa le talkie-walkie qu’ils avaient laissé dans la boîte à gants pour s’informer auprès de ses collègues de la route à suivre.

« Je viens de passer dans la rue St Jacques, ils se sont arrêtés. Ils sont sortis de la camionnette. Macron est mal-en-point, il a l’air à peine conscient. » Informa Benoît, qui était en moto et avait préféré ne pas s’arrêter pour ne pas paraître suspect.

« Ils viennent d’entrer au numéro 6, je répète, au numéro 6. » Ajouta Najat, qui roulait quelques mètres derrière Benoît. « On se gare ».

« Bien reçu, on arrive dans une minute. » Répondit Manuel, plus nerveux que jamais. Le temps leur était compté... il s’imaginait toutes les horreurs que ce psychopathe pourrait faire à Emmanuel et ordonna à El Khomri de se dépêcher.

« Ecoute Manuel, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais si tu ne te calmes pas très rapidement, je pense que tu devrais rester dans la voiture. » Beaucoup de gens n’auraient pas laissé un de leurs subordonnés leur parler de la sorte, mais Manuel savait qu’il s’agissait de sollicitude et de franchise plus que d’insubordination et n’en tint pas rigueur à Myriam, notamment parce qu’elle avait entièrement raison et qu’il était beaucoup trop préoccupé par Emmanuel pour se soucier d’un éventuel irrespect de la hiérarchie.

« Excuse-moi, je n’aurais pas dû m’énerver contre toi... Je suis juste à cran. »

Alors que Myriam se garait, elle lui assura :

« Je comprends. Ça va aller, ok ? On va arrêter ce salaud avant qu’il ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Il hocha la tête et sortit en hâte de la voiture. Les agents devaient approcher furtivement de la maison en deux groupes, le premier à l’avant et le second à l’arrière, et forcer les deux portes d’accès à la maison, celle de l’entrée et celle qui menait au jardin.

Toutefois, alors qu’ils avaient passé le portail, le capitaine en tête, un grand fracas retentit au sein de la maison et le sang de Manuel ne fit qu’un tour. Il défonça la porte d’entrée sans préambule et ordonna à Arnaud et Najat de se rendre au jardin au cas où le coupable tenterait de s’échapper par derrière.

Il se précipita dans la maison et entendit la voix d’Emmanuel appeler son nom. Son soulagement fut tel qu’il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux, mais il ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Après tout, il ne savait pas encore tout à fait à quoi s’en tenir, il savait simplement qu’Emmanuel, contre toute attente, était encore conscient et qu’il semblait se porter aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances.

Il trouva rapidement l’endroit d'où était venue la voix de son agent. Il n’y avait presque pas de meubles, ce qui rendait la fonction de la pièce difficile à déterminer, mais ça n’avait aucune espèce d’importance aux yeux de Manuel. Au cœur de la pièce en question se trouvait une trappe ouverte qui menait à une espèce de cave. Il y trouva Emmanuel, ainsi que le coupable et les trois disparus de leur enquête.

Son agent était au téléphone avec les urgences, donnant leur localisation avant de décrire brièvement la situation. Il saignait de l’arcade sourcilière mais n’y prêtait guère attention.

Les trois victimes étaient attachées et bâillonnées, appuyées contre le mur du fond. Elles étaient vivantes, bien que très faibles physiquement.

Le coupable était étalé par terre, visiblement inconscient, du sang s’écoulant d’une plaie qu’il avait à la tête.

Manuel n’y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il s’en fichait royalement, Emmanuel était tout ce qui l’importait en cet instant.

Il avait raccroché, à présent, et Manuel se jeta presque sur lui, se moquant de la présence des autres agents qui les avaient maintenant rejoints. Il posa les deux mains sur ses épaules et le scruta de la tête aux pieds. Apparemment, son ouverture à l’arcade sourcilière était sa seule blessure.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je t’avais dit que je pouvais le faire. »

Manuel ne lui en voulut même pas de le narguer ainsi et se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Emmanuel ne réagit pas immédiatement, probablement surpris par cette inhabituelle manifestation d’affection venant de son capitaine, mais il finit par lui rendre son étreinte avec une certaine intensité.

A l’arrivée des ambulanciers, Manuel insista pour que son agent se rendît avec eux à l’hôpital pour s’assurer que le coup qu’il avait pris sur la tête n’avait pas causé de traumatisme crânien et il fut exhaussé malgré les protestations du premier concerné.

Il le rejoignit à l’hôpital et lui demanda comment il s’y était pris pour neutraliser le coupable.

« J’ai vu qu’il avait mis un truc dans ma bière et j’ai fait semblant de la boire. Il n’a pas remarqué que le volume de liquide ne diminuait pas. Il faut dire qu’il faisait sombre, que la bouteille était marron foncé, presque opaque et que l’étiquette en couvrait une bonne partie. J’ai donc prétendu être dans le brouillard et, une fois qu’il a ouvert la trappe et que j’ai su où étaient les victimes, je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter quelque chose et je me suis dégagé. On s’est battu un moment et j’ai fini par avoir le dessus. »

Manuel resta un moment à le regarder en silence, impressionné par la maîtrise dont il avait fait preuve. Il le félicita d’ailleurs pour le succès de sa mission.

« Donc tu n’essaieras pas de m’empêcher de travailler sous couverture la prochaine fois qu’une occasion se présente ? »

Il soupira.

« Je ne promets rien... tu as réussi mais ça ne m’a pas empêché d’avoir la peur de ma vie.

― Je comprends, mais tu ne peux quand même pas prendre tous les risques à notre place. Tu es trop protecteur avec nous Manuel. On est flics, on est forcément amenés à prendre des risques régulièrement. »

Il ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu’Emmanuel avait raison. Il était trop protecteur, et particulièrement avec lui. Il n’avait jamais surprotégé un de ses agents au point de faire passer une enquête primordiale au second plan avant qu’il n’arrivât.

Il le reconduisit chez lui en silence et tenta d’ignorer la façon dont son cœur se serra quand il vit Emmanuel disparaître, la porte de son immeuble se refermant derrière lui. Il n’avait aucune envie de le quitter des yeux après ce qui s’était passé cette nuit. Il voulait veiller sur lui, s’assurer qu’il allait bien, qu’il était en sécurité, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce n’était pas son rôle. Il n’était rien de plus que le supérieur hiérarchique d’Emmanuel même si, manifestement, il désirait représenter plus que cela à ses yeux. Etant donné les réactions que la mission avait provoquées en lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas le nier.

Il posa son front sur le volant quelques secondes, respirant profondément afin de se calmer, puis il redémarra pour rentrer chez lui, faisant taire ses états d’âme.

Il était épuisé mais peina à trouver le sommeil malgré tout, ne parvenant pas à se sortir Emmanuel de la tête.

*

L’enquête prit fin une semaine plus tard, quand les victimes se furent suffisamment rétablies pour qu’on pût recueillir leur témoignage. Ils ne leur apprirent presque rien, à part la fréquence à laquelle leur tortionnaire les nourrissait et les laissait boire.

La police avait connaissance des plans du coupable depuis le lendemain de son arrestation, et ce malgré son silence obstiné, puisque des notes avaient été trouvées chez lui. Il s’agissait d’une sombre histoire de rituel nécessitant le sacrifice de sept victimes, le nombre parfait ou une connerie du genre. Heureusement, les enquêteurs l’avaient trouvé avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, alors qu’il séquestrait déjà presque la moitié des victimes nécessaires à ses projets déments. Ils avaient tout de même interrogé les victimes avant de clore leur l’affaire : cela faisait partie de la procédure.

En résumé, Manuel et son équipe n’avaient pas chômé pendant les deux dernières semaines. En revanche, il en était toujours au même point avec Emmanuel, c’est-à-dire au point mort, et il avait l’intention d’y rester.

Un jour, alors qu’il buvait un café dans l’espace cuisine tout en contemplant Emmanuel à travers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur son bureau, Manuel fut rejoint par Najat, qui se servit une tasse du café qu’il venait de faire.

« Tu devrais lui parler.

― Parler à qui ?

― Sérieusement, Manuel. Tu sais très bien qui. »

Il avait essayé de jouer les ignorants, mais Najat n’était pas dupe, évidemment. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il soupira avant de déclarer que parler à Emmanuel n’était pas une bonne idée.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

― A son âge, avec un physique pareil, il ne doit pas manquer d’amants potentiels. Pourquoi irait-il s’encombrer avec moi, son capitaine surprotecteur, de quinze ans son aîné ?

― Parce qu’il est question de ses sentiments et pas de sa raison.

― Et qu’est-ce qui te fait dire qu’il a des sentiments pour moi ?

― Sa façon de toujours chercher à t’impressionner, à obtenir ton approbation. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, c’est évident. »

Manuel réfléchit un instant avant de formuler une réponse.

« Ça ne veut rien dire. Il veut juste se faire bien voir de ses supérieurs, quoi de plus naturel. »

Si les efforts d’Emmanuel avaient un autre but, ce dont son capitaine doutait fortement, il pouvait s’agir d’une simple admiration ou d’une affection totalement platonique. Il voyait peut-être Manuel comme son mentor. Rien n’indiquait avec certitude qu’il était attiré par lui. Il était impossible de connaître avec certitude la nature des sentiments d’Emmanuel, quoi que Najat en dît, alors Manuel tairait les siens.

Il se croyait fermement décidé à suivre ses propres préceptes. Toutefois, un soir, alors qu’il avait travaillé tard sur un dossier et pensait être le dernier de son équipe à être toujours au poste, il remarqua en sortant de son bureau que l’espace de travail était encore allumé. Il décida d’aller voir qui faisait des heures supplémentaires et découvrit Emmanuel endormi sur son bureau.

Il se mit à sourire et décida de réveiller son agent, pour lui éviter les courbatures qui l’attendaient très certainement s’il continuait à dormir dans cette position.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. Emmanuel se réveilla presque aussitôt, sursautant malgré la douceur des méthodes employées par son capitaine.

« Quelle heure il est ? » Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

« Un peu de plus de vingt-et-une heure.

― Vraiment ? Je suis sûr qu’Arnaud était encore là quand je me suis endormi... il aurait au moins pu me réveiller avant de partir. »

Manuel ne put s’empêcher de rire face à la moue boudeuse d’Emmanuel. Il allait peut-être regretter ses prochaines paroles, mais, pour une fois, il choisit d’écouter son cœur et non sa raison.

« Donc j’imagine que tu n’as pas dîné. Je t’invite, si ça te dit.

― Avec plaisir ! »

Emmanuel se leva de sa chaise de bureau et récupéra sa veste sur le porte-manteau avant de suivre Manuel jusqu’à l’ascenseur.

Ils discutaient tranquillement du choix du restaurant quand l’ascenseur s’arrêta soudainement entre le deuxième et le premier étage.

En appuyant sur le bouton prévu à cet effet, Emmanuel contacta immédiatement le service de dépannage, qui promit de rétablir la situation dans les plus brefs délais. Ce qu’ils entendaient par « les plus brefs délais » était la grande question.

Manuel, lui, n’avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, ni prononcé le moindre mot depuis que la panne s’était déclarée. Il avait quelques problèmes avec les espaces clos depuis qu’il était resté caché plusieurs heures dans un coffre de voiture au début de sa carrière dans la police.

« Manuel... ça va comme tu veux ? »

Il acquiesça silencieusement, tentant de sauver les apparences. Malheureusement, son orgueil ne fit pas long feu contre son angoisse, qui prit très rapidement le dessus.

« Tu es claustrophobe ? » Demanda Emmanuel avec inquiétude, ayant bien évidemment remarqué l’état pitoyable de son supérieur.

Manuel se contenta de hocher la tête. Mentir ne servait plus à rien, Emmanuel n’était pas un imbécile.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour améliorer la situation ? »

« Je ne... crois pas. » Finit-il par dire, malgré sa respiration saccadée.

Par chance, Emmanuel resta étonnamment calme et Manuel lui en fut immensément reconnaissant. Il n’avait vraiment pas besoin qu’il se mît à paniquer lui aussi. Ils avaient assez de problèmes comme ça.

« Tout va bien se passer, d’accord ? Je sais que tu le sais, mais ça peut faire du bien de le dire quand même. Le service de dépannage va s’occuper de ça en un rien de temps. » Assura Emmanuel en lui prenant la main, bien qu’il ne pût être certain de ce qu’il avançait.

Manuel se sentit quelque peu apaisé, non pas par le sens des paroles d’Emmanuel mais par le son de sa voix.

« Continue à me parler.

― De quoi veux-tu que je parle ?

― De ce que tu veux, raconte-moi une histoire, récite un poème, chante une chanson même, si tu préfères. N’importe quoi. »

Son ton était désespéré, mais Manuel avait d’autres chats à fouetter, il s’inquiéterait de son comportement pathétique quand ils seraient dehors, à l’air libre.

« D’accord, d’accord. Mais on devrait commencer par s’assoir. »

Manuel remarqua alors que ses jambes tremblaient et qu’il tenait à peine debout, ce qui expliquait certainement la déclaration d’Emmanuel. Il suivit donc son conseil judicieux et s’assit par terre, en dépit de la propreté pour le moins douteuse du sol. Emmanuel prit place à ses côtés, si proche de lui que leurs épaules se touchaient. Il se mit ensuite à lui raconter l’intrigue d’une pièce de théâtre tout en lui récitant une tirade de temps à autre. Manuel lui reprit la main et la serra.

Il finit par se retrouver allongé, la tête sur les genoux de son lieutenant, sans savoir comment. Il blâmait l’état second dans lequel il se trouvait et l’éternité que mettait le service de dépannage à leur venir en aide.

Les yeux fermés, il écoutait à présent Emmanuel parler des cours de théâtre qu’il avait pris au lycée tout en se concentrant sur les sensations que lui procurait la main de ce dernier allant et venant dans ses cheveux.

Pour une fois, il se laissait protéger au lieu de chercher à protéger les autres comme il le faisait constamment. Non pas qu’Emmanuel le protégeait d’un danger extérieur, mais en un sens il le protégeait de lui-même et de sa stupide phobie.

Il fut bientôt totalement calmé, ayant presque oublié où il se trouvait.

« Manuel... je peux te dire quelque chose de peut-être... comment dire... légèrement déplacé ? »

Il ne releva même pas l’incongruité de la demande d’Emmanuel, parvenant à peine à l’intégrer.

« Mmh. »

Son lieutenant ne cessa pas les caresses qu’il lui prodiguait et reprit la parole.

« J’ai envie de t’embrasser depuis ce baiser qu’on a partagé quand j’étais sous couverture... A vrai dire je voulais déjà t’embrasser avant ça, mais, maintenant que j’y ai goûté, j’en veux plus... »

Manuel, dont le temps de réaction était largement plus lent qu’à l’accoutumée, resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant que le sens des mots d’Emmanuel ne le percutât finalement. Il se redressa brusquement puis joignit leurs lèvres, assouvissant son désir en même temps que celui d’Emmanuel.

Ils s’embrassèrent ainsi pendant un long moment malgré leur position inconfortable, mais ils furent bien malheureusement interrompus par la remise en marche de l’ascenseur. Ils attendaient depuis plus d’une heure, et il fallait que le problème fût réglé alors qu’ils venaient enfin d’obtenir ce qu’ils désiraient depuis des semaines, voire plus longtemps. La vie était parfois injuste.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement et essayèrent de prendre un air normal, comme s’ils ne venaient pas de s’embrasser passionnément dans une cabine d’ascenseur.

Ils finirent par se rendre directement chez Manuel et par commander une pizza, préférant passer du temps rien que tous les deux pour pouvoir continuer ce qu’ils avaient commencé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Manuel n’avait plus qu’à espérer que ses collègues n’auraient jamais vent de l’épisode de l’ascenseur, surtout Najat. Il préférait que personne d’autre ne fût au courant de sa claustrophobie et du fait qu’il avait eu besoin d’être coincé dans un espace clos avec Emmanuel pendant plus d’une heure pour qu’il se passât enfin quelque chose entre eux. Il était véritablement un cas désespéré. Heureusement pour lui, Emmanuel semblait plus enclin à prendre des initiatives...

**Author's Note:**

> Alors oui, j'ai utilisé le subjonctif imparfait même si ça donne parfois des trucs assez moches, parce que je me tape des délires comme ça (non mais, plus sérieusement, j'hésite toujours à l'utiliser ou non, généralement je choisis de ne pas le faire et là je l'ai fait, allez savoir pourquoi... d'ailleurs c'est pas impossible que quelques subjonctifs présents se soient immiscés dans le texte ^^).  
> Par ailleurs, j'espère que cette fic est cohérente, parce que j'ai changé pas mal de détails en cours d'écriture, ce qui est rarement une bonne idée quand on a un sens de l'organisation comme le mien xD  
> Ah et petite remarque totalement inutile : j'aime bien Manuel en capitaine apparemment (capitaine d'équipe de foot dans Coéquipiers et maintenant capitaine dans la police). Oui osef mais j'ai remarqué ça en écrivant et ça m'a fait marrer.  
> Cette note est beaucoup trop longue donc je la ferme, bisous tout le monde ! ;)


End file.
